


Tryin’ Pretty Hard To Do It Right

by accol



Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric x Jason drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: Jason enjoys being used by the vampires, even more with a drop of V on his tongue._

Jason could barely pull in a breath with them both layin’ right on top of him, writhing around with red smears of his blood on their mouths like they’d just been in Gran’s strawberry-rhubarb pie… only this was a heckuva lot better than pie.  Eric pricked his finger on his fang and a drop of his blood welled there; Jason’s mouth watered as Godric circled his cock with a cool hand and Eric slowly brought that drop to Jason’s tongue.  

Slow fireworks filled the edges of Jason’s vision; he was already so ready to be fucked, but now he felt soft and smooshy.  Eric pushed Jason’s knees high and drove into him; the V eased the way and Jason was moaning as he came hard, his wrists pinned under Godric’s hands.  Godric slid his cock into Jason’s mouth, forcing into his throat and then back so he could pull in a gasp of beautiful, soothing air.  Above him, Eric and Godric were kissin’ like Jason wasn’t even there, and weirdly that made him come all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dubcon

_Anonymous asked: all the dubious consent, please. there can never be enough dubious consent._

This was supposed to be for Jess now that her maker had gone off the reservation and Eric was the boss; Jason was just tryin’ to sorta negotiate her freedom, you know? But this wasn’t what he thought he’d be doin’ to get it. He figured Eric would bite him or make him pay money, give him Mom and Dad’s house, or something about Sookie probably, but not this… not bending him over the footboard of his massive bed and using a lubed up finger to open him up. Jason tried to picture Jess’ face in his mind — red hair and red lips, the curves of her body — as Eric made Jason’s dick pay attention from the inside out, pushing on parts of him he didn’t even know he had until his hands fisted into the blankets. It didn’t even hurt when Eric slid into his hole, and hell if he could remember his girlfriend’s name when Eric fucked the come right out of Jason’s cock.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: public sex_

The crazy, messed up thing is that he wanted this; he even wanted this sober as a fucking priest.  Maybe it was ‘cause he felt like he kind of deserved this, out for everyone to see, on show like a stripper or a zoo animal, but mostly he figured it was because this was as good as him claiming Eric for everyone to see.  Yeah, it was Eric’s cock in his ass making him groan for everyone to hear, but it ain’t anyone else’s hole milking that come out of him… it was Jason Stackhouse’s hole, and goddamn it, this was something he was good at.  

Jason moaned extra loud, putting a little something extra into the show and arching his back to get just the right angle for Eric’s pounding dick.  The lights were too bright, but he fucking hoped that people he knew were out there watching him be taken by the most powerful vampire in all of Louisiana and making that vamp collapse over his back with pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: blood!kink, they’ve both got something the other wants_

“Now, Jason,” Eric said, speaking slowly and pleasantly but the undercurrent of threatening power was obvious, “What did I say would happen if I found you with vampire blood?”

“Um.”  Jason’s cheeks flared pink and he swallowed hard; he was beyond freaked out by what Eric might do — he’d heard about this dungeon thing — but his dick throbbed anyway.  

“Mmhmm,” Eric replied cryptically, and then in was in Jason’s space, forcing his back to the wall and whispering against his neck, “I can smell how much you want it.  I can hear your blood begging for it.”  He pushed his thigh between Jason’s legs, “And I can  feel  it.”

Jason whimpered as Eric pricked a finger on a fang and painted a drop of blood across his lips; his hand closed around Jason’s cock as his tongue flicked out for a taste.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: vampire!Jason and fanger!Eric_

Jason was young enough to still remember the feeling of the sun on his skin, the heat as it browned him, sweat shining as he manhandled the plow through the fields.  Hard as that life was, he’d have a pang of sorrow on occasion for the loss of the golden color of daylight; it’d been simpler then: sun, work, village girls at the square dances.

The blond shaft of golden wheat that slunk into Fangtasia brought the memory of it all rushing back, and Jason was upon him in a blur, taking a deep draught of his scent, warm and manly.  

“This black leather ain’t working for you, boy.  C’mon with me, ‘n let’s see if we can find you somethin’ a little more appropriate.  Wash you up and get that grease off yer eyes.”

Jason had him pressed over his desk as soon as the door closed, peeling away his clothes and sinking his fangs into his muscled thigh, dreaming of this boy’s ass in a nice, tight pair of Wranglers and a plaid shirt that dried on the clothesline.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: Hooker!AU_

Jason pulled his leather coat around himself a little tighter to fight against the wind; his boots sounded loud on the sidewalk as he waited for the next guy to use his mouth or his hand or, for those with real cash or V, whatever they wanted.  

The next guy happened to show up in a dark-windowed car and Jason leaned in his window, biting his lower lip and making sure his shirt was unbuttoned enough to show the pale hair on his chest.  

“Get in,” the man in the dark car said; Jason could already see a substantial bulge under the man’s really fucking expensive suit.

“Ain’t you wanna know how much?”  He licked his lips and ran his eyes up the man’s thighs, his huge hands, his piercing blue eyes.

The man smiled, revealing his fangs, and Jason climbed into the car on his knees with a grin.  


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: ass-play > _

Jason didn’t know what the fuck he was doing, but Eric’s grip on the back of his neck had him tryin’ pretty hard to do it right.  He ain’t never seen a guy’s — er, a vampire’s… or a guy vampire’s — ass up close, but it was kind of awesome and beautiful (is it ok to think of a guy’s asshole as beautiful?).  Jason pushed a spit-wet fingertip against the pucker and Eric’s grip on Jason’s neck tightened and relaxed, then tightened again.  His finger slipped inside and it was smoother than he thought it’d be… the sensation made his mouth water and he blushed, the blood rushing to redden his cheeks and to harden his cock.  Eric’s hand tightened a little more, pulling Jason in until his only choice was to stick his tongue out and taste.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: rough sex_

His wrists ached; it felt like the bones were grinding together under Eric’s hands, but the pleasure careening through Jason’s lower body was enough to make him ignore the worst of it.  Eric threw him against the brick wall, the roughness scraping painfully against the back of his arms.  The sharp poke of Eric’s fangs drew Jason’s focus down to a fine point, the surging pull drawing away all of the pain.  Intense warmth flooded through him in a rush — he was so close and so far away — Eric pounding into him and feeding from him, filling him up and draining him completely.  Eric tore Jason’ orgasm from him with a bloody grin.


	9. Chapter 9

_Anonymous asked: Jason is willing to do whatever Eric wants to get some V_

“I saw your little video,” Eric said in a low voice, his lips brushing Jason’s cheek as he spoke; he stalked around Jason like he was either gonna fuck him or fuck him up.  

Jason’s heart raced; this had been a really stupid idea, he knew it, what had he been thinkin’.

“I want a repeat performance, plus a little extra,” Eric said, flicking a finger toward the door and allowing in another man… a guy who looked a whole helluva lot like Alcide Herveaux, ‘cept with red hair and stripped bare as a baby’s butt.  

Jason shuddered and then nodded, his fingers already peeling his jeans down his thighs, waiting for the music to start playing.  When it did, he figured he better just go for it whole hog, and rotated his hips above the red-haired guy’s lap, feeling his huge fuckin’ boner pushing against his underwear.  He could do this… even with Eric Northman watchin’.


	10. Chapter 10

_Anonymous asked: Eric’s the first guy to fuck Jason_

“Have you, uh, like, done this before?”  Jason’s cheeks were flaring bright pink, but he wasn’t shying away from Eric’s touch.

Eric raised an eyebrow in silent response and he traced the rim of Jason’s hole with a slick finger.

“Oh.  Yeah.  I guess probably lots considering you’re like a million years old.”  Jason gasped shallowly when the pad of Eric’s finger pressed in; Jason’s hole clenched and relaxed.  “Shit, fuck, okay, okay.  That feels good, actually.  But go slow, cuz I ain’t done this before.”

Eric looked up the tanned length of Jason’s body, noting his overeager cock, his pebbled nipples, and his spit-wet lips, and he said, “I have all the time in the world.”


	11. Chapter 11

_Anonymous asked: bdsm_

Eric was rarely surprised, but Jason Stackhouse presenting himself in Fangtasia’s business office with a very particular request had Eric at a momentary loss for words.

“Are you sure about this?”  Eric looked down Jason’s body, past his shirt with one too many buttons open and his too-tight jeans; compact but incredibly fit.  

“Very,” Jason said, unbuttoning one more to make his very obvious point.  

Eric nodded and stood, gently placing a hand on the back of Jason’s neck… and then tightening his grasp until Jason winced and gasped eagerly; that was very interesting.  Downstairs, with Jason tied into a wide X, red welts raising on his golden skin and the warmth of the sun radiating off of him, Eric contemplated whether he should let him come tonight or if he’d make Jason wait until sundown.


	12. Chapter 12

_Anonymous asked: fae blood is just too delicious_

A wave of his scent pulsed ahead of him, a split second before he burst into Eric’s office not unlike his sister had so many times; it made Eric’s fangs threaten to drop as the warmth of the sun wafted across the space between them.  Jason poked his finger into Eric’s chest, fisting his hand into Eric’s shirt, yelling something about fangbangers and how one of them had handcuffed him to a bed once (this non sequitur piqued Eric’s interest and he filed it away for later investigation).  Eric leaned close, almost unable to help himself, and licked along Jason’s neck, tasting the faintest hint of that summer lightness, his fangs snapping down; Jason froze, taking the slow drag of Eric’s lips across his skin, a tiny moan catching in his throat when Eric pressed the length of his fangs against Jason’s heartbeat.  Eric’s cock throbbed in time, surging to fullness when Jason’s surprised hand found Eric’s hip, a finger sliding behind Eric’s waistband, hot against his cold skin; Jason turned his head, offering a greater expanse of his neck to Eric, his groin pressing hard to Eric’s.  Jason groaned a fraction of a second before Eric echoed the sound, the tiniest nick of Eric’s fang drawing a bead of blood to Eric’s tongue. 


End file.
